


The Dancer

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Historical, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Royalty, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Kyungsoo has been brought to the tyrannical King's palace known by the name of Kai to dance at his victory banquet...and the King is easily smitten with him...





	The Dancer

Kyungsoo nervously sat inside of the carriage that was taking him to their King's personal victory celebration with his men over their defeat of the neighboring enemy kingdoms. The King, a fearsome man known by his warrior name of Kai and his birth name of Kim Jong In, had just returned from the heat of a deadly battle a few days prior to his decided celebration. Just at the thought of such a powerful man, Kyungsoo felt great fear rise within himself.

He let out a hard worried sigh. This was his first time dancing in front of so many people, let alone their kingdom's all powerful leader. What if he messed his entire dance routine up? Thoughts like that plagued the young boy's wary mind.

He didn't want to be a complete disappointment or bring any shame to his family and famed dance school. To him, that would be a nightmare. No, he just had to calm down. He would do well for his family- for everyone. That was the promise of his heart.

The carriage finally stopped after such a long tenuous journey from his home village to their King's imperial palace. He pulled his dark cloak over his head just as the door opened and a guard outstretched his hand to help him exist the transit. He stepped out getting lost in a new world surrounding him forgetting the carriage as it sped away behind him.

Everything was so unlike anything he had ever imagined. Two guards stood in front of the massive sized solid gold gates guarding the entryway in to the palace. Beyond that, the palace was a beautiful brick layered foundation and everything that the younger had imagined it to be since he was a child. The guard that had helped him out of the carriage took his leave heading towards the imperial stables' direction.

Kyungsoo returned his attention back on to the palace. It was beyond anything he could ever put in to words. Even then he could remember going to bed and gazing out of his bedroom window imaging that he would be able to be there one day when he was older. Never in a million years would he had ever thought that he would've been selected to do so many years later once he gotten much older and his dancing was way better than that of a mere child's.

"I may just be guessing this, but you must be the lovely little dancer by the name of Do Kyungsoo?" a voice spoke to him just as the gates were opened up for him. A beautiful male dressed in regal royal robes made of blue chiffon and soft cotton stepped through the doorway towards him.

"Yes, your grace. I am." Kyungsoo replied at the sight of the elder male recognizing him as one of the many cousins to their King by the identication of his robes taking a polite bow as well.

"Oh, my, you are just too cute and so very innocent. I can tell. You can just call me Joonmyun, dear. The other two dancers selected from your school are here already." the royal male chuckled at the younger boy's innocent cuteness also introducing himself to the boy when he addressed him once again.

"Of course, I can't wait to meet them. I'm glad that I don't have to dance alone, at least. And thank you Joonmyun, for coming out to greet me when I arrived here." Kyungsoo smiled standing straight once again as the elder gently took his arm to lead him inside of the palace.

"Oh, don't thank me. It was all my pleasure. Now come. Let's get you inside of the palace so that you may meet the other dancers as well and get some rest from your long tiresome journey from your home village." Joonmyun beamed as he led the boy inside with him and the gates were closed properly behind them.

"That would be exceptional!" Kyungsoo exclaimed at the excitement of meeting the others and resting up a bit before the celebration would begin that very night.

Joonmyun led Kyungsoo to the quarters that he and the other dancers would reside until the celebration dance of the night. He opened a door for Kyungsoo allowing him to enter the chamber before he left to tend to his duties for his own husband. The door shut with Prince Joonmyun's departure with the young dancer being accosted by the two other dancers in the chamber.

"Kyunggie, is that you?" one of his bestfriends back in their school days, Baekhyun exclaimed quizzically at the sight of Kyungsoo.

"Baekkie! Lulu! What are you guys doing here? I thought that the both of you left the school to go home for the summer?" Kyungsoo asked in shock at the sight of his two bestfriends. Luhan stood next to Baekhyun just as shocked as he was.

"Indeed we had, but the King's second and third-in-command found a liking to our dancing when they came through our village." Luhan scoffed crossing his arms over his chest with an irritated pout at the recollection of it all.

"So now here we are, dancers for our King's royal banquet celebration like some pretty playthings on display for those perverted war-hardened men out there." Baekhyun sighed, dejection playing in his voice as he spoke. 

"I'm guessing if we do our jobs right, that the King will allow us leave to go home. Right?" Kyungsoo sceptically voiced with the innocent tilt of his head.

"Ah, Kyunggie, you're still as innocent as ever. Do you really think that the King will set us free after his celebration has ended." Baekhyun cooed back at his bestfriend while confronting him with the truth of their situation. They were going nowhere. They were unfortunately stuck there from  hence forth.

"He'll just hand us over to his second and third-in-command to be their personal toys for the rest of our lives." Luhan huffed out dropping his arms back at his sides.

"Can the King really be that heartless?" Kyungsoo questioned his mind out loud without meaning to.

"He is even more so on his days of victory and we were chosen as their winning trophies. After we dance, our virtues will be taken from us to commemorate their win over the enemy." Baekhyun answered him with a grimace decorating his face as he began walking over to one of four beds in the chamber.

"I understand all that, but if the both of you will be given to his commanders, who will I be given to?" Kyungsoo frowned at his own thoughts thinking over what his bestfriends were saying to him.

"Isn't it obvious to you yet?" Luhan quired him with a soft snort at his bestfriend's obliviousness.

"No, that's why I'm asking." Kyungsoo scoffed at him with a scowl etching his pretty features.

"Of course someone as beautiful as yourself will personally be given to our most fearsome King Kai!" Baekhyun exclaimed with a serious expression marring his beautiful face at the truth behind his words. After that they ended the conversation and focused on resting up for the coming festivities to held later on in the night.

A few hours later, the celebration music began to play and Kyungsoo still sat in their chamber contemplating his friends' words. He wondered if he'd really be handed over to their King like a celebratory war trophy. He stood up just as the door to their chamber was opened and there at the door stood Prince Joonmyun.

The Prince entered the chamber with the ceremonial dance clothing held in his grasp. He handed each of them what they were supposed to wear to the festivities as some guards brought in a bath for them to share before leaving them alone in the chamber once again. At their leave, the boys prepared themselves for the evening's event, removing their clothes to bathe in the rose scented bath water.

They got out of the water drying off before they were to dress. They grabbed their clothes which included a fitted top with the kingdom's crest upon the sides of it showing off their flat stomachs, a fitted hip belt with red crystals hanging from it, and a long shear skirt ending right at their ankles. They dressed in their jewelry decorating their wrists and ankles with silver bangles for the dance they would do. It was one of their kingdom's more traditional dances.

A knock on their chamber door alerted them that it was time. The door opened and they left the chamber as a servant led them outside to where the celebration was being held. A large stage sat at the center of the area with the King sitting on his lavish throne and his men along with many of his other guests sounding him.

King Kai leaned back against his throne at the sight of the three little dancers. His second-in-command, Oh Se Hun whispering his earlier promise in his ear again at the sight of them. As the dancers took center stage, Kai shook his head in remembrance as Sehun moved away from his ear.

The young dancers got in to position as the music prepared for their performance began to play. All eyes fell on them when they began to dance. Baekhyun moved to the left of Kyungsoo with the roll of his slender hips and Luhan swirled to the right with Kyungsoo bending his back in a perfect bow shape.

They moved back in to line again moving their hips with the beat of the music lost to the world around them like every time they had danced- before. Their shear skirts swaying about them showing off their slender legs with their every movement. The silver bangles quaking as they moved.

Kyungsoo dropped down twisting his hips in a sensual manner with Baekhyun and Luhan snaking their arms out on either side of him. He rose again with the other two slipping down provocatively. He partially climbed on their backs making them look like a human pyramid.

He slid in between them off their backs with them standing up beside him grabbing his arms flipping him on to his back as they walked away snaking their arms in the air while swirling their hips. He then sensully sat up crawling backwards before he flipped himself over gyrating hips as he sat on his knees. He bent his back worming his arms as he does staring directly at their King who only glared back at him with cold piercing brown orbs for some odd reason Kyungsoo find in his mind.

The song and dance ends with applauds and constant shouts of encore and bravo. The three little dancers hold hands and bow together almost completely out of breath. They walked off the stage together after releasing their hold on one another as the banquet music began to play again.

King Kai sat up in his seat on his throne when his third-in-command, Chanyeol whispered their leave to him. He waved both Sehun and Chanyeol off to do as they well pleased. At their departure from his side, King Kai stood up stepping down from his throne in order to speak to his people,

"Right at this moment, I shall take my leave for the night. Eat, drink, be merry, but most importantly be ready to defend your homeland at all costs!"

At their King's words the people cheered and Kai walked away from his throne addressing Joonmyun on his way back inside of the palace,

"Send the boy to my bedchamber for the night, cousin."

After that was said, Kai entered his palace for the night. He made his way to his very own quarters entering the bedchamber where he began to undress himself for bed. A few minutes later, his bedchamber door opened with his cousin parting from the doorway to allow Kyungsoo entryway inside. Kyungsoo entered the chamber with Joonmyun closing the door behind him gawking at his King's bared perfectly toned tan-skinned chest and well defined abs. Only his black pants remained on him, riding low at the hips.

"Would you like some wine boy?" Kai asked grabbing a pitcher with red wine in it from off the table to fix himself some.

"No, your majesty. I don't too much care for spirts." Kyungsoo answered him truthfully.

"Ah, I see. And what do you care for? Dancing?" Kai asked mocking the boy a bit just for fun alone.

"Dancing is just one of my many passions." Kyungsoo replied back as he nervously played with his fingers.

"I can show you passions you've never known before even in your wildest dreams." Kai retorted placing his chalice down to walk over to the boy already trembling in fear before him.

"Your idea of passion is not the same as my own, your majesty." Kyungsoo retorted when the King hugged him from behind wrapping his arms around him as he placed his head at the crook of his neck.

"Really? Why don't we change all that?" Kai said teasingly as he turned Kyungsoo in his embrace softly planting his lips on to his. While Kyungsoo was distracted by his kiss, he picked him up bridal style carrying him over to his huge King sized bed. He laid the latter down upon it without breaking their shared kiss.

He pushed himself off his future lover, loving the dazed look glazing in his pretty brown eyes. He chuckled at the blush now decorating his pretty little dancer's pale cheeks. The boy turned his head at his King's yearning gaze just as Kai began to undress him out of his traditional dance attire. He tossed the pieces of red material behind his back hearing them land on the floor with the fall.

Kyungsoo flushed red at the feeling of being completely naked before his King's very eyes. He gulped down saliva when the elder man began spreading his legs wide open for him to be able to see the beautiful view of the younger's unused heat. He whimpered at the feeling of the man's finger rubbing at the rim of his heat before he heartlessly slipped his dry finger inside of him. He moved it around inside searching for Kyungsoo's spot.

"Aah!" Kyungsoo cried out when Kai pressed on his prostrate after he had found it. He grasped at the sides of the pillow beneath his head when Kai slid another finger along side the one already inside of the boy.

Kai worked his fingers within him for a while keeping away from his prostrate again until he added the third finger in. He sensually played with Kyungsoo's prostrate once more watching as he finally came with the arch of his back like he had in his dance performance from earlier. He removed his fingers collecting some of Kyungsoo's cum from off of his stomach rolling the translucent substance between two of his own fingers before he stuck them in his mouth and greedily sucked on them with Kyungsoo observing his every move.

He released his fingers from out of his mouth with a loud pop slowly moving his body in between Kyungsoo's parted thighs. He reached in between them grasping the black material of his pants in order to pull them down revealing his semi-hard long thick sized cock before the latter's frightened eyes. He grabbed his own cock rubbing it up and down until it was completely hard before pressing it to Kyungsoo's pink virgin entrance.

With a sharp gasp of breath, Kai pushed in to him with the younger removing his hands from the pillow to grab at Kai's strong biceps digging his nails in to his tan colored flesh with the painfully powerful breach. Kai pressed all the way inside until he was buried deep in to the hilt claiming the younger male completely as his own. He sat there giving Kyungsoo's core the chance to painstakingly adjust to his monstrous size.

When Kyungsoo finally tightly clenched around him, he lost control of himself jutting his hips forward at the sensation. He pulled almost all the way out before he slammed back in to home, again and again. The young boy whimpered beneath him as their bodies moved together and yet apart all at the same time. Kyungsoo's arms made their way upon Kai's back scratching him with the pain he felt with every ram the elder made inside of him.

"Such a beautiful specimen to be all mine." Kai huffed shifting his hips a bit to press on Kyungsoo's prostrate as he whined and whimpered beneath him.

"Haah~ I-I don't~ ah~ b-belong to you~" Kyungsoo moaned with resistance to his King's claim over him.

"Are you sure about that, little one?" Kai teased rolling his hips once before ceasing all movement inside of the small pliant body underneath his own much larger one.

"Aah~ y-you may be the only one to caress me in this manner but that does not mean I am yours to own." Kyungsoo wailed in protest suddenly at the action and the elder man's words, only breathing hard when he felt him stop moving within him.

"Would you rather that I had given you and the other two dancers to some of my men to be their playthings for the rest of the night?" Kai questioned him pushing himself away from Kyungsoo to gaze down at him. His heart swelled at the flushed sight of the younger's pretty face.

"I thought that you had already done that to my bestfriends?" Kyungsoo scowled back at him ready to push the King off of him if his next set of words were unsatisfactory towards him.

"Well, you thought wrong, love. Your bestfriends are to be married off to two of my best men, Sehun and Chanyeol. They have already asked my permission to do as such." Kai smirked at Kyungsoo's cute bewildered and confused facial expressions.

"So only I will remain a plaything of our King whilst my dear bestfriends are happily married off?" Kyungsoo puffed out with a disappointed pout. Although he was completely happy for his two sassy bestfriends he was saddened to be the only left out of the marriage circle.

"No, Kyungsoo. You will be the bride of your King, not his plaything. Why do you think I had you brought here?" Kai smiled warmly at the love of his life ending what he had to say with a rhetorical question.

"But why, I am just but a lowly dancer before your very eyes?" Kyungsoo asked staring deeply in to his King's piercing gaze for the answers that only the truth of his eyes could give him.

"Not from what I saw when I first laid eyes on you at your dance school. It was just a few months ago, I had been only meant to pass through the way your school was located at but my stallion needed water and two of his hoofs repaired. So I came inside of the school instantly spotting you dancing alone in the dancehall. You were a graceful angel elegantly, yet smoothly conveying internalized movements full of great emotion drawing me in to you like a moth drawn to a blazing fire. And ever since that day, I have wanted you, and only you to be by my side." Kai spoke his words from his heart's experience at just the mere sight of the young dancer.

"Then why when I was dancing at the banquet did you glare coldly at me? Haa~" Kyungsoo probed him gasping out when Kai slightly moved against him, his heart beating even more swiftly at the fact that his King was completely in love with him. He didn't need the man to say it out loud for him to know that he did indeed love him.

"In that moment, I only wanted you for myself so I become a bit displeased with others' eyes all over you. So when you do scream out, call me Jongin, love. Now enough with talking, my bride, if I don't take you now you may never leave from my embrace again." Kai answered remembering his earlier jealousy only serving in making himself jealous all over again as he spread Kyungsoo's legs even wider apart.

"Is that a threat, Jongin, my King?" Kyungsoo inquired pulling his King's and future husband's body back down to his own until their lips were just a breath away from one another.

Kai chuckled out before sealing their lips with a kiss, "No, my love, that is a promise."


End file.
